Dopamina
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Cuando la conocí fue el día mas hermoso de toda mi existencia; fue el día en que por primera vez me enamore, fue la primera vez que estuve con alguien; ahora mi amor le pertenece y viceversa. No puedo permitir dejarla, no permitiré que se enamore de otro, no permitiré que me abandone así tenga que hacer lo que sea; así tenga que matar a alguien, lo haré.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor:** Este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter, trata de la pareja de Harry y Hermione; espero que les guste.

Warning!: AU, Romance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece; solo el trama es mio.

 ** _Dopamina_** ©

 _Capitulo I_

* * *

 _Ese instante que se nos escapa. Ésa es mi obsesión. Para cada uno de nosotros ese instante existe, un momento de debilidad en el que uno puede equivocarse. Es una ley inevitable en la én abrirá la puerta hoy para ver salir el sol, sin que lo apague el dolor que me dejó aquella obsesión._

 _ **Fritz Lang & Philip Roth**_

* * *

— ¡Que día! —exclama un joven muchacho al lado de mi. Este bosteza.

—Menos mal que es viernes—digo en seguida de él. El chico pelirrojo me ve con una sonrisa burlona; saca una pequeña risita.

—Lo sé. Después de esta clase... ¿Qué sigue? —pregunta mi mejor amigo jugando con su lápiz infantilmente en su pupitre. Solo sonrió ligeramente.

—Literatura si no me equivoco—digo ágilmente, mientras ahora enfoco mi atención al trabajo que tengo que hacer durante esta clase.

Aquel joven al que le hable hace tan solo unos instantes es Ron, mi mejor amigo. El ha sido mi amigo desde la primaria, siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre. Ron y yo hacemos, hasta la fecha, infinidades de idioteces juntos; pero somos felices. El ha sido mi mejor amigo desde preescolar, además, su familia es muy unida con la mía, así que hemos compartido grandes momentos juntos.

Observo cómo pone sus piernas encima de su asiento, mientras esta en el celular, coqueteando con su novia, como siempre. Al mirar todo esto de reojo, sonrió ya que, como dije anteriormente, su comportamiento irresponsable me recuerda cuando hacíamos idioteces. Pero desgraciadamente yo ya no soy así; me sigo divirtiendo como antes con él, pero yo soy más maduro que Ron ahora y...el no. De hecho, cuando se mete en problemas —que es muy seguido—siempre le ayudo. Muchos dicen que me he vuelto aburrido y monótono; un joven que no le gusta divertirse y salir, pero Ron me trata diferente, con el soy más abierto a expresarme, lo que hace que sea muy introvertido con los demás menos con él. Es como mi hermano.

— ¡Hoy será un gran día! —exclama Ron moviendo sus brazos como un loco desquiciado, llamando mi atención mientras le veo dejando de hacer mi trabajo, solo me empiezo a carcajear de sus movimientos descontrolados. Y no dejo de reír.

— ¡Harry! ¡Mira! —Grita mientras me muestra su teléfono; en este contenía la conversación con su novia—la cual está en otro colegio, por eso la razón de que no dejan de mandar mensajes de texto durante clases—.

— ¡Vamos a salir hoy! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?! —dice extasiado, y solo le dedico una sonrisa amplia.

—Me alegro... ¿A dónde irán? —contesto interesado ante su pregunta.

—La verdad no lo sé...pero me imagino que al cine o a un parque de diversiones, sabes que ella ama esas cosas—

—Lo sé, te recuerdo que si van a salir, acuérdate de siempre divertirla, si no, sabes que la chispa se acaba—digo mientras le doy una palmada en su hombro.

— ¡Ya verás que lo haré!...oye, ¿y por qué no vienes con nosotros? —me pregunta sonriendo, mientras niego con mi cabeza.

—Van a salir tú y ella, no me puedo entrometer—

—Pero jamás sales, tienes que respirar amigo...—dice preocupado.

—Estaré bien...no te preocupes por mi—digo sonriendo ligeramente.

Siempre es lo mismo; Ron siempre me invita a las citas con su novia, pero no me gusta que lo haga, por lo tanto siempre le digo que no. Siento que si voy podría arruinar todo, además... ¿Qué haré? ¿De qué podría platicar ellos? Si solo se dedican su tiempo para estar solos; solo sería un enorme estorbo.

— ¿Sabes Harry?...deberías de conocer a una chica—me dice Ron viéndome seriamente a los ojos. Solo puedo observar como fija sus ojos en los míos de color esmeralda.

— ¿Para qué? Si sabes que jamás me he enamorado y no quiero ahora—digo cruelmente mirando hacia la ventana del otro lado de donde está el.

Justo estaba a punto de escuchar su voz masculina tratando de decirme algo, pero sonó el timbre para cambio de clase; después de esto, todo cambio en mi corta vida de adolescente. Inmediatamente guardo mis útiles en mi mochila, mientras que Ron, se dedica a sonreirle a la pantalla de su celular Android al recibir mensajes de su amada. Solo niego mi cabeza de lo tonto que se ve.

— ¡Ron!... deja de chatear con tu novia —

— ¿Por que Harry?

— Porque trato de hablar contigo, no me haces caso—le reprocho después de recordar de tantas conversaciones que quería tener con el pero esto me impedía abrir una conversación. Hago una mueca de fastidio. Este se ríe, pero estoy seguro que no es por lo que dije.

—¡Ron!

— ¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo?— pregunta viendo mis ojos verdes, solo vuelvo a negar con mi cabeza de lo despistado que es.

— ¡Si!...antes que sonara el timbre, me ibas a decir algo...¿que es?—

— Te iba a decir que hoy vendría una chica nueva, creo que es de intercambio, no estoy muy seguro. — dice sonriendo burlonamente,solo alzo una ceja.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?— pregunto seriamente.

— Me imaginaba que te podría llegar a interesar; como esa chica es nueva, y las demás no te interesan en lo mas mínimo, pero con lo amargado que eres, seguramente la ignoraras—dice burlonamente, volviendo a platicar con Luna, su novia. Yo hago una mueca de fastidio.

— _Dudo que me llegue a gustar_ — pienso volviendo a mis pensamientos.

Aproximadamente pasaron unos diez minutos; en ese instante no debí de juzgarla antes de entrar a la maestra de Literatura a mi salón, pero vi entrar a alguien más, una chica que jamás había visto. Todos nosotros estábamos observando a esa chica nueva; y en ese entonces, la maestra nos dijo:

— ¡Buenos días jóvenes!..Le presento a una compañera de intercambio de Inglaterra Hermione Grager; ella estará con nosotros durante los próximos 3 semestres restantes—dijo la maestra con mucha dulzura hacia la Joven.

La joven camina el largo pasillo entre los pupitres para llegar al que le pertenecía; solo puedo seguirla con la mirada. Rápidamente observo a mi mejor amigo—el cual esta mensajeando con su novia—, entretenido y vuelvo a ver a la bella chica que se sitúa un una butaca casi atrás de mi. No puedo creer que la observe como un completo estúpido

— _No me imaginaria la vergüenza de que se de cuenta Ron de que la veo así, seguro me diría "ya vez, te lo dije"—_ me maldigo.

Jamás había visto alguien tan bella como ella; aquellos ojos cafés y aquella bella piel blanca, excita mis sentimientos; ese hermoso cabello rizado de color castaño, esos carnosos labios color coral, solo hace que me sonroje sin quererlo.

— _¿Por qué mierda pienso así de ella? ¿Debería de dejar de verla? ¿Por qué me palpita mi corazón? ¿Por qué tengo este sonrojo? ...¿será que me gusta? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no me puedo enamorar!_ —pienso mientras no dejo de verla...no dejo pensar en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es otro fabuloso día en el instituto; la palabra 'fabuloso' no es de forma sarcástica o burlesca, simplemente este maravillosa palabra describe lo que pasara dentro de este día, el cual, yo sé y afirmo que será una excelente mañana y tarde. No lo digo por ser optimista o porque me toca este día materias muy ligeras, ¡lo digo porque aquella hermosa joven esta aquí, en este salón! está demasiado cerca de mí. Ella aun no llega al aula, donde estoy yo, en mi asiento esperándola para admirar aquella belleza de mujer. Si, belleza. Una lindura casi incomparable a otras chicas.

Desde que la vi ayer en la clase de Literatura, no pude, créame, ¡fue imposible! (por decirlo que alguna manera entendible) dejar de pensar de ella, de su persona. Se que la conocí demasiado rápido, pero me encanta verla, me encanta admirar aquellos ojos cafés, aquel cabello castaño rizado. Su piel como porcelana, sus finas facciones de su rostro. Simplemente, bella.

Desde que yo tenía la edad de once años jamás me había gustado alguna niña; en aquellos tiempos veía como mis amigos ya tenían novia, un momento un tanto gracioso ya que estábamos apenas en primaria y enamorarse a esa edad es algo infantil y divertido, sin embargo las relaciones de ese tiempo no son formales ni mucho menos que dure mucho tiempo como posiblemente sea a mi edad. Y hasta la fecha no he tenido jamás novia y no me ha gustado nadie, claro, todo cambio ayer cuando la vi por primera vez…, cuando por primera vez me he enamorado.

Miro por todos lados del salón, buscándola pero no veo donde está. Mis manos están posicionadas en mi pupitre, mientras mis dedos crean un sonido al golpear con delicadeza este mismo. Sigo sin verla.

— _Aun no llega, lo más probable es que llegue al rato… ya que todavía no empieza la clase…_ —pienso. Decidí dejar de pensar un rato en ella para darle una veloz lectura a mi libro así que saco este de mi mochila. Al tenerlo en mis manos, automáticamente (e inconscientemente) ordeno a mi cerebro que enfoque mi atención en el libro y después en Hermione.

Al abrir este encima de mi pupitre, comienzo a leer. Permito que mi mente se sumerja en la infinita imaginación que me brinda mi libro; permito enterarme de la deliciosa trama que me encanta, más que otros libros que he leído. Cada vez que leo más de esta historia, más me entero de ella. Amo leer sin duda alguna, es una de las mejores cosas que he podido experimentar.

Al estar tan entretenido leyendo, escucho el timbre para que inicien las clases. Yo inmediatamente dejo de leer y mi cabeza se enfoca en encontrar a Hermione. Y la encontré, se localizaba a mi lado derecho… ahí estaba…sentada a tan solo unos metros de mi. Veía como acariciaba su rebelde cabello rizado y como las chicas le hablaban mientras sonreía tiernamente. Solo provoco que me ruborizara.

Este hecho hizo que bajara mi mirada, por si ella volteara ver en donde estaba, no viera mi sonrojo tan estúpido, lo único que si eso pasara, ella no sabría que mis mejillas rosadas fueron por su culpa. Fue por ser tan linda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Comenzo la clase, exactamente la de matemáticas, desde ya hace tiempo. Había pasado más o menos unos cuarenta minutos después de ese hecho, solo podía oír la voz tan desesperante y aburrida de mi profesor, mientras que mi mirada traviesa solo podía observar a Hermione. Lo más probable es que estoy obsesionado con ella, lo sé.

— ¿Harry? —escucho la voz de Ron al lado de mi. Solo sacudo mi cabeza y parpadeo rápidamente, volteando a ver sus ojos. El solo sonríe burlonamente.

—Si—conteste.

— ¿Qué te pasa?...te estaba hablando desde hace rato—dice Ron reclamándome mientras alza una ceja. Creo que estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta ni de cuando llego ni de que me había hablado.

—Perdón si no te escuche…—

— ¿Por qué no me escuchabas? Si no estás sordo…—

— ¡Ya te dije que lo lamento! Y ¡No, no lo sé! —digo un poco eufórico mientras miro hacia al profesor que solo explicaba su tema, sin que nadie le preste atención, incluyéndome. Siento la mirada de Ron.

—Jamás te había pasado eso… ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? —me pregunta el pelirrojo preocupado, solo niego con mi cabeza.

—No me pasa nada, no te preocupes tanto…—le digo a Ron volteándole a ver.

— ¿Entonces? —

— ¿Olvídalo, quieres? —le digo un poco enojado mientras mi mirada se coloca hacia enfrente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya eran las once del día y desgraciadamente me la pasaba aquí haciendo un trabajo para entregarle a un maestro en esta hora de clase. Estoy algo frustrado pues aun no consigo terminarlo y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para realizarlo y terminarlo a tiempo. Siento que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar de lo mucho que me duele. Mi mejor amigo se situaba en el baño, por lo tanto no tengo la distracción que él me brinda al menos por unos minutos. Este punto anterior me favorece al menos un poco.

Me la pase escribiendo lo más rápido posible, tanto así que mi mano derecha me dolía…sentía que ya no podía escribir mas. Pero seguía adelante.

De repente escuche una diminuta voz al lado de mi, pero no nada más eso, si no que la presencia de la cual le pertenecía esa voz también está aquí. Mi mirada se voltea hacia esa persona que me habla y no lo pude evitar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron demasiado, los escalofríos aparecían cada segundo una y otra vez, me temblaba el cuerpo, eso es lo que no puede evitar al verla. Fueron intencionales mis nervios, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—Disculpa… ¿Tu eres Potter? —me pregunta Hermione viéndome a los ojos. — _¡Mierda! Hasta su voz es impecable_ —pienso sin dejar de verla.

— ¡Sí! Lo soy…—respondí con un poco de torpeza, dejando de hacer lo que tengo que terminar. Pero no me importa.

—Lamento si te interrumpí—me dice sonriendo. Yo de igual manera lo hago, pero seguramente me veo bien estúpido. Ella se ríe ligeramente.

— ¡No, para nada! —exclamo alegre, mientras me late mi corazón rápidamente sin parar mientras mi sonrojo sigue en pie.

—Es que te veías un poco frustrado tratando de terminar tu trabajo—sonríe Hermione mientras que solo niego rápidamente mi cabeza.

— ¡No! No, no estaba tan frustrado, pero no te preocupes…—

—Está bien. El director me menciono que tú me podrías ayudar durante este semestre ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? —me pregunta de forma demasiado dulce. Yo solo grito interiormente de felicidad, mientras que, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de decirlo, le menciono:

— ¡Claro! —Mi felicidad está volando por todos lados. Estaré con ella durante mucho tiempo, siento que mi corazón palpita muy veloz, siento que mis sentimientos hacia ella cada vez son más fuertes. Estoy tan enamorado.

— ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? —me pregunta.

—Por su puesto—le digo alegre mientras se va alejando de mi, caminando lentamente. Parpadeo rápidamente y le grito:

— ¡Espera! —ella se voltea para verme, deteniendo su caminar, mientras mi sonrojo ,que estaba ya casi desvaneciéndose, vuelve a aparecer con más intensidad.

— ¿Si? —contesta sonriéndome.

—Si quieres puedes llamarme Harry—le digo un tanto tímido. Ella se ríe de una forma tan femenina para después sonreírme.

—Está bien, Harry…—dice alegre para luego marcharse.

Estoy ahora más feliz que nunca en la vida, sentía aquellas mariposas en el estomago que todo el mundo hablaba, me siento como hipnotizado; es un sentimiento tan bello. Ella es la primera chica de la que me he enamorado. Sin duda no me equivoque, hoy fue un radiante día.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor:** He vuelto , espero y les guste.

Warning!: AU, Romance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece; solo el trama es mio.

* * *

 ** _Dopamina_** ©

 _Capitulo III_

* * *

Respiro delicadamente, mientras siento que los suspiros escapan desesperadamente de mi boca...presiento que en algún momento caeré. Ahora, los bostezos son los que me dominan y mis ojos me transmiten una sensación de agotamiento, de cansancio, de derretimiento. Sí, tengo sueño, demasiado como para seguir en pie, pero me tengo que contener para salir adelante. Me he programado mental y físicamente para estar trabajando en esta cafetería hasta que pueda descansar al llegar a mi hogar.

Trabajo en la cafetería de un gran amigo de casi toda la vida... Cedric, quien, según él me menciono, trabaja en un ambiente pacífico y relajado junto a mí. Yo, de igual manera, estoy muy satisfecho con el, claro, sin importar las horas de trabajo y el sueldo, simplemente el hecho de que sea casi mi hermano hace que sea el mejor trabajo de todos, pero uno de los conflictos más personales vendría siendo la falta de sueño que sufro. Tengo demasiado sueño, me duele mi cabeza y me arden mis ojos como un par de hojuelas de maíz en aceite.

Desde aproximadamente media hora no ha llegado ningún cliente, lo cual aumenta cada vez más las probabilidades de que me quede dormido, si es que no llega alguien durante mi periodo de trabajo.

- _Comienzo a creer que estas personas no llegaran el día de hoy_ -me sugestiono.

Suspiro agotado mientras mis dedos juegan curiosamente con los de la otra mano, esperando que con este hecho sacie mi sueño, el cual, está en descontrol, pero lo dudo.

De repente escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, mi cabeza se levanta para observar la causa que produjo que abriera, interrumpiendo mi "entretenimiento" momentáneo. Como había pensado que jamás pasaría, llego una persona al local; mis ojos parpadean a una velocidad considerable al tener el reflejo de un joven castaño entrando a la cafetería. Antes de esto yo tenía mi torso apoyado en la mesa para "dormir" pero desapareció ese momento ya que me enderezo sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡Buenos días Cedric! - le exclamo a mi jefe alegre al tenerlo en frente.

-Buenos días Harry-sonríe el castaño, dejando sus cosas en una mesa del lugar. Cedric se sienta a un lado de mi. Suspiro al pensar que el me interrumpió mi proceso de sueño.

\- ¿Qué paso? Llegaste antes de lo previsto-le digo al castaño mientras él me observa un tanto agotado. Me tomo de sorpresa.

-Surgió un imprevisto-dice Cedric-estoy algo cansado y decidí venirme a la cafetería.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? -cuestiono.

-Algo, no he dormido bien durante el día y en la empresa todo salió de control cuando mi padre decidió dejarme a cargo de su empresa-

-Sigo sin entender por qué tu padre es tan injusto al dejarte un trabajo que ni siquiera es de tus responsabilidades-le digo mientras, en cuestión de segundos, me estiro tranquilamente y saco un bostezo. El solo suspira.

-¿Me creerás que tampoco lo sé? -dice algo melancólico -desde que murió mi madre ha cambiado mucho conmigo, seguramente, como no tienes una idea-.

-Es curioso que aun puedas seguir adelante-le digo mientras el bosteza, seguramente es por el sueño que anteriormente había mencionado que poseía-después de tantas quejas que decías a cada rato al llegar de la empresa, es simplemente impresionante - sonrío.

-Lo tengo que hacer. Ahora es una de mis nuevas responsabilidades-dice serio.

A pesar de todas las adversidades, Cedric es mi modelo a seguir. El a saco adelante a su familia a tan solo la edad de 18 años, ahora, a sus 21 años, el tiene a sus hijos en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres y su esposa, Cho, bueno es una mujer hermosa al lado de él. Admito, su familia es casi perfecta para mis criterios. No suele sufrir gastos económicos tanto en "su" empresa, como en la cafetería.

Desde que su madre murió y que su padre le hecho la culpa por eso, ha tenido que ser bastante independiente ya que, parecía que no tenía un padre que le cuidara. Por esas razones es mi ejemplo a seguir, es una persona que tiene mucho valor civil.

Observo como Cedric se masajea las sienes de forma violenta, yo saco una ligera risa, agradecidamente, el no se percato de esto. No lo pude evitar, se veía tan gracioso, Cedric suele dar una apariencia graciosa al estar frustrado por algo y no solo yo lo digo, todas las personas que le han visto de esa manera han dicho lo mismo, claro, no todos suelen detectar lo divertido cuando parece que no en un momento. Seria eso cuestión de cada quien.

\- ¿Ha llegado algún cliente desde que me fui? -pregunta Cedric mientras no deja de hacer el mismo movimiento anterior. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

-No. Ha estado algo vacio estos últimos días-le contesto. Solo suspira.

-Desde que los precios subieron, no hay demasiado cliente en casi ningún negocio, al menos no en este-

-No es de preocuparse demasiado. Ya veras que vendrán mas clientes, solo es cuestión de esperar -le digo sonriéndole. El igual lo hace.

-Espero que llegue a pasar-

Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora. Yo estoy recogiendo las mesas, mientras que Cedric hace sus cuentas, se ve algo preocupado por lo que alcanzo a observar. Suspiro de nuevo para seguir limpiando las mesas de la cafetería, como es la costumbre de cada día.

Ya es la hora de cerrar, y como pensé, no ha llegado nadie a excepción de Cedric, pero en estos casos no cuenta como cliente. Son las 7:09 de la tarde, se supone que cerramos hasta las 7:00, pero unos cuantos minutos no cuentan mucho.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Mis ojos se abren como un par de platos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dedico a analizar quien puede haber entrado, interrumpiendo mi tarea, volteando a ver la puerta del local.

No sé por qué, pero creo que mis pupilas se acaban de dilatar, siento como la temperatura comienza a subir en mi rostro, podría jurar que pareciera estar en un horno, ya que presiento que mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojo. Varios escalofríos atraviesan mi cuerpo...siento que los nervios y la timidez están gobernando mi cuerpo y mi mente. Me tiemblan mis piernas.

No puedo creer quien acaba de entrar a la cafetería. Sonrío en mi interior.

\- ¿Este es el lugar, madre? -pregunta una inigualable belleza. La señora que le acompaña asiente. Aquellos nervios aun no se van de mi cuerpo.

-Disculpen, pero ya cerramos-fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir, nada más. La bella chica castaña voltea a verme y me sonríe de una manera tan pura que sin dudarlo sé que me he sonrojado más de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer su sonrisa es de sorpresa.

\- ¡Harry! -exclama Hermione dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me paralizo. -No sabía que trabajas aquí-

\- ¿No te lo dije? -Le pregunto algo "ingenuo" - Ya lo sabes. Trabajo aquí durante la tarde- mantengo aun mi sonrojo. Suspiro.

-Eso me sorprende. ¿Crees que puedan reservarnos una mesa para mi mama y para mí? -pregunta Hermione viendo directamente a mis ojos esmeralda. Los escalofríos aun no se desvanecen y lo más probable es que me acompañen todo el rato en que su presencia este frente a la mía. Me encanta Hermione.

-Por mi sí. Pero el que decide es Cedric-le digo amablemente.

-No hay ningún problema-exclama el joven castaño mientras camina hasta nosotros- Por favor tomen asiento-dijo cortésmente Cedric para dirigirse a la cocina. Suspiro de nuevo porque ya se cual es el siguiente paso, el cual, tengo que realizar yo.

\- ¿Qué van a querer? -les pregunto algo nervioso. La madre de Hermione solo se ríe tiernamente. En estos momentos desearía estar en mi cama con Hedwig. Pero en realidad sinceramente mis ojos solo se comen a Hermione. Es una mujer tan bella.

Veo que ella se dedica a observar el menú que la cafetería ofrece, mientras que su madre solo pidió un pie de limón. Al parecer, a Hermione le cuesta trabajo decidirse por algún postre, solo sonrió tiernamente por las muecas que suele hacer a cada momento.

-Quiero un pie de queso, con un capuchino-dice decidida, viéndome con aquellos ojos cafés profundo. Sin duda alguna, los sonrojos son aun más notorios de lo que podrían haber estado desde el principio. Le sonrió enamorado.

-De inmediato estará su pedido-les digo cortésmente. La señora se ríe nuevamente y puedo alcanzar a percibir como un lindo tinte carmesí está presente en las mejillas tersas de Hermione. Suelo sacar otra sonrisa más amplia al notar que esta así por la "vergüenza" que le hiso pasar su mama.

Camino de manera algo rápida para darle la nota a Cedric quien se hará cargo de preparar los alimentos que ellas pidieron. Puedo percibir que el castaño nota aquel sonrojo que me acompaño durante los últimos momentos, simplemente frunzo el ceño al ver como se ríe de forma burlona.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -le pregunto algo serio. No para de reír.

-Me pregunto por qué ese sonrojo está ahí...-dice Cedric pícaramente, con todas las intenciones de hacerme ponerme más rojo. Lo logro.

-Cállate-.

-Harry, eres demasiado obvio...-me mira fijamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-Claro que lo sabes...y perfectamente bien- me dice riendo de nuevo. Solo frunzo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Que no lo sé mierda! -le digo enojado. El solo levanta su ceja derecha.

-Se que te gusta esa linda chica...-apunta a Hermione con su mirada- no soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta que te encanta-

\- No, no me gusta-siento que mi cara empieza a arder de nuevo.

\- ¿Seguro? -me mira burlonamente.

-Si- contesto.

-Ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa totalmente distinta-Cedric sonríe. En ese instante me entrega en una bandeja el pedido. Lo tomo con mis dos manos mientras siento aquellos ojos viéndome fijamente, solo puedo responderle con una mueca de fastidio.

Me retiro de su presencia para entregarle la comida a Hermione y a su madre. Ellas me miran curiosas. Casualmente cuando les sonrió, la madre de Hermione le brilla sus ojos al tener enfrente de ella su pie de limón. Hermione solo me observa con cierta curiosidad.

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! Detesto sonrojarme frente ella...-_

-Gracias Harry-

-De nada, Hermione-le digo sonriendo como un completo estúpido. Como me encanta.

-Oye...no me has dado tu numero-dice Hermione alegre. Yo abro mis ojos como un par de platos enormes. Siento aquellos escalofríos atravesar mis huesos. No lo puedo creer... ¿acaso me pidió mi numero?

-Perdón, no sabía que te lo tenía que dar-le digo burlón. Ella se ríe ligeramente.

Sin duda Hermione **robo mi corazón.**

Son alrededor de las 12:45 de la noche, estoy aquí acostado en mi espaciosa cama con mi celular entre mis manos. Sí, estoy hablando con Hermione, bueno, no precisamente estoy platicando con ella por medio de una llamada, pero si estamos chateando por alrededor de unos cuantas horas.

Platicamos de muchas cosas interesantes durante este tiempo. Es increíble como ella es una mujer perfecta. Me encanta platicar con ella, es graciosa, sencilla, hermosa, tierna, burlona e inteligente.

Puedo sentir como mis ojos arden por la luz emitida de mi celular android y curiosamente me ardían anteriormente por el sueño, pero ya no. Desde en la tarde tengo sueño, pero todo eso cambio cuando Hermione me dio su número de teléfono y yo el mío. Amo compartir tiempo con ella

Escucho el sonido de un mensaje entrante y es de Hermione. Vuelvo a sonreír como un idiota.

¿Existe el sueño en mi cuerpo? Esa es la pregunta desde un gran inicio debí cuestionarme y la verdad es que no. ¿Estoy enamorado? Si, lo estoy.

 _Hola :·3 espero que el tercer capítulo les haya gustado, me esforcé para que fuera ligeramente más largo, pero cuando escriba el próximo, será muchísimo más largo que este._

 _La pareja Harmony está ya sobresaliendo en la historia, les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo :33_

 _Primer capítulo en que sale Hedwig 3_


End file.
